


A Slow Brew

by Adamantite



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamantite/pseuds/Adamantite
Summary: What started as a simple arrangement ended with you both finding some good company.[ObeyMax Day 6: Lucifer]
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	A Slow Brew

It started as a simple request and probably had something to do with why Mammon and Levi were whispering around the corner.

You had approached him with a sour look and arms full of marked books and loose papers.

"Can I please work in your study?"

Lucifer tilted his head, glanced over to his brothers, and back to you.

For a second, he contemplated whether to have you beg. You must have looked desperate enough because he allowed you in without a word. You stuck your tongue out to the other two before rushing in. All you heard was Mammon's quick screech before Lucifer locked the door behind you.

The click of the lock snapped you out of your mood. It was at that point you realized who you were locked in with and your heart pulsed. Something inside you begged for you to escape.

But how could you leave when you had one more night to finish a half-done essay. Levi kept hounding you to join the dungeon raid because he couldn't stand xXx_insalted_daemon_xXx tanking. Mammon tried to bribe you into writing his essay for a full hour. He poked and prodded, promising riches and treasures.

All you needed at the moment was peace.

You sighed in the smell of Hell coffee from a freshly brewed pot. A soft melody played in the background. The fireplace kept a steady blaze that the bottles of liquor reflected. 

Lucifer's study would have been cozy. An ideal spot to nap— if it weren't for the fact that you had spent three hours handwriting 'I will not, under any circumstances, use a cardboard box from Akuzon to slide down the stairs while Lucifer's away.'

_'So, we can do it when you're here?' you asked as you paid more attention to the study._

_'Shut up,' Mammon hissed._

Your eyes searched around the room for a place to work. They lingered a little too long on the stairs for Lucifer's comfort. The little quip in your lips and he wondered if he should have made you write another thousand. Your special little talent for pressing your luck annoyed him at best and only occasionally charmed him.

"Will it bother you if I work on the coffee table?" you shifted back to work.

"Not at all."

You walked a little more into the study then stopped. You gawked at the piles of papers stacked Lucifer's desk.

"Do you need help?" you couldn't shake off being awestruck.

"No need to worry yourself," he sat down and began to sort through reports. "This is a normal workload for this time of year."

You opened your mouth to offer help again but decided not to press.

Instead, you refocused on your damned history essay. Books were opened to where you had them last. Notes were splayed out, ordered by topics and flow. Your rough draft sat marked in different colors, ready to be copied.

Lucifer saw the organized disaster you had made and decided to tackle his own. You both settled into your paces. Papers moved and pen scratched over a melody you lost yourself in.

You were so lost in your work you hadn't noticed when you had started humming along. Neither when Lucifer had stopped to stare.

He only meant to give a quick look at the clock and a slight reprimand. Never to sit back and watch you work. 

It was a fun sight to see you, of all people, diligently studying and completing your tasks. Colorful tabs lined your books. Your notes looked as chaotically brilliant. He could recognize one of Satan's books in the mix. 

You had been as adamantly uncooperative as your quiet demeanor would allow. Your hostile behavior at the beginning had been concerning. He had to wonder what had finally swept you into the flow of things. The other exchange students' reassurance. Your first pact out of many. Maybe it had been a gradual surrendering to the chaos that were his brothers, or you were just suited for this life. 

You were an odd one.

Your glasses slipped and his fingers twitched.

He frowned at the odd feeling he had fought off.

Why would he go through the trouble of readjusting them for you?

Lucifer didn't need to go so far since he could already imagine your reaction. You'd go speechless and move away before thanking him in that small voice. Always the polite one, even when you tried to worm your way out of trouble. You'd go back to work and try not to think too much of the gesture, but your eyes would wander back to him.

A simple touch and he'd be all you would think of.

But, at the moment, all you could really think about was why it had grown so quiet.

"Luci—" you froze at meeting his eyes. 

A moment of silence passed before Lucifer stiffly sat up and went back to his reports.

"Yes?"

"The record ended," you said.

"So—," he stilled, "it has."

Enduring another drawn-out pause sounded like hell to you, so you pushed.

"Are you gonna replay it?" you leaned into the coffee table. He might have tried to conceal it, but you could see a hint of a smile.

Lucifer didn't look up from his work, "Perhaps. Did you enjoy it so much?"

"I mean—," you stopped yourself from asking why he had such a roundabout way of speaking, "yeah, I guess. It sounded nice."

Lucifer stood, "Then, I'll play it again."

"Thank you."

And, so began the ritual.

Every so often, usually around a due date, you would appear at his study with arms full and at your wit's end. 

Lucifer reasoned that if you weren't a nuisance what was the harm. What better way to keep the exchange student in check by having them close by while they studied. 

At first, you just found the study as a nice escape. A relaxing haven away from the others when they were a little too much. Relaxing enough that Lucifer had sent you to your room before you could fall asleep on the rug. You had once and it had been disorienting waking up in your own room. He dodged all your questions on how exactly you got back.

After a couple of weeks and a string of incidents, it became easier to approach him for little things. You asked for help only when he didn't seem busy, or during a rare break. In turn, he asked for little favors.

It started small with bringing him water or a snack when you broke off for a quick break. You eventually gathered up the courage to brew coffee or tea. Although, you did have to do some trial runs and ask around for help. 

Throughout it all, Lucifer never found it becoming a bother. You were one for mischief, but never in there. You always came to him in earnest.

The only time he ever found your enthusiasm a hinderance was during a progress report to Diavolo. There was more to the smile Diavolo gave him as he spoke and when he finished. Lucifer held his tongue in mentioning that you came to check on him outside of your study days. You were the one to let that cat out of the bag. 

Today was another of those days. You were deep in studying for an arithmetic exam. Lucifer had his regular work to be done, simple tasks and administrative reports. 

You grumbled on about how Belphie had tempted you into one little nap after dinner. He couldn't help but correct you. 

"Didn't you both also sleep through lunch?" 

You kept your voice leveled, "Oh, did we?"

The slight hitch in your voice always got to him. 

"Well, then I must've imagined a 'certain someone' running through the halls and ducking behind a pillar when they saw me then," Lucifer flashed you a smile. "My mistake."

"I'm sorry," you knew a losing battle when you saw one. "I'll try not to be so obvious next time."

"I'll elect to ignore that last part for time's sake." 

Lucifer scrawled down his signature and opened another report. You saw his mood shift and by the color of the folder, you could already guess why. You remembered the tirade he went on about how he dreaded going through this certain report. The filer never filled the brackets incorrectly. Their handwriting was atrocious. Food stains always riddled the papers, sticking them together at times. Week after week and it always came in the same. 

He rubbed the bridge of his nose already feeling the late night weighing down his eyes. 

"Do you need a little pick-me-up? Tea or a coffee, maybe?" you came up to his desk. 

Lucifer glanced up to the clock, "It's already this late, isn't it? A coffee and snack would be nice."

"Got it!" you grinned. "I'll see if I can scavenge something."

"Thank you," he sighed, remembering it had been Beel's day to cook. 

You thought back to what was left in the kitchen. It might be a good time to use some of your reserves. But at passing the fireplace, you remembered something that had been bothering you.

"Lucifer?" you called his name.

"Hmm."

You leaned a bit into the stairs, "Was the Hell coffee really too bitter last time?"

"I already explained this to you. It's meant to be bitter," Lucifer didn't look up from the file.

You stood up straight, "Wait— you weren't feeding me bullshit?"

"No, I was not," he frowned. His eyes flashed to you, taking in your uncertainty. He questioned how long you've kept this to yourself. "Hell coffee does become bitter when you prepare it for someone you're fond of." 

You doubted him. He could see the tell-all signs you gave Mammon on the regular, the slight tilt of your head and a tight smile. It had been a while since you doubted him to this degree. 

"And, as of late," Lucifer leaned into his hands, ready to push, "your fondness of me has made the flavor quite 'intense' and very 'satis—" 

"Wait, wait, wait—!" you tried not to get distracted by the drawl of his voice. 

His smile deepened and you tried to look away from the look of pure content. 

"So, you weren't being sarcastic?" you asked. 

He made to stand, "Would you like me to prepare a pot to demo—"

"No, no, no! I'll make it!" You rushed over to the door but stopped at it. "But, doesn't it taste gross. I don't want you slogging the coffee down if my 'fondne—" You couldn't meet his eyes. "—if 'it' is, you know, too much."

"Aren't you the one always saying you put your heart into everything you make? Why would I reject the deep affection you put into making my coffee?" Lucifer beamed. He enjoyed every second of watching you struggle between your blunt honesty and humility.

"You sure do talk sweet," you muttered to the door frame. 

"What was that?" Lucifer chuckled. 

"Nothing!" your voice carried through the hall as you rushed away. 

Maybe, you could splash away the deep flush in your cheeks when you got to the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer, once MC gets back: Refreshingly bitter. Quite fond of me today, are you?  
> MC, rolling their eyes: You did want my heart and soul in it, right?  
> First Obey Me fic! I'm kinda sad I didn't have enough time to do the other brothers on their day, but I rather not rush through theirs like I did this one.


End file.
